


Ecce Medicus Donnaque!

by via_ostiense



Category: Cambridge Latin Course, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: remixredux09, Crossover, Gen, Language Lesson, Latin, Latin Grammar, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2. Ablative Case.  Please find, identify, and translate all uses of the ablative in the following passage.</p><p>THIS IS A REMIX - NOT ELIGIBLE FOR REMIX REDUX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecce Medicus Donnaque!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Pompeium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38208) by [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof). 



> Quinara, quae nugas meas expolivit, maximas gratias tibi ago!

**1\. City Names.  Please find and translate all the city names in the following passage and identify their cases and usages.**

“Ubi quandoque visitare vis?” Medicus Donnam rogavit.

Sine mora, “Romam!” exclamavit Donna.  “Multos annos urbis Romae totam potestatem pulchritudinemque oculis meis ipsis videre volui!”

“Deinde Romam, Iulio et Caesare consulibus, eamus!  Petasum tuum tene!”  Sicut lepus saliens, Medicus pepulit alterum vectem et alterum torsit.

Cum TARDIS silescuerat et tremuere destiterat, Medicus Donnaque exierunt.

“Hic stamus Romae antiquae ipsius, in capite mundi,” inquit Medicus.  Odores viae et turbae et animalium et tabernarum halans, inquit, “Sicut memini!”

“Sicut meministi? Romamne prius visitavisti?” rogavit Donna.  Hic tum illic spectavit.  “Mirabile visu!  Ecce!  Ille homo togam gerit! Similis est statuis antiquis in Museo Britannico!”

Medicus risit.  “Estne ille homo statuae similis aut statua illi homini similis?”

“Re vera, nescio,” inquit Donna, et subrisit.  Amici duo ambulaverunt per vias.  Hic erat textorum alius mercator, hic amphorarum alius, et hic pullorum alius.

“Medice,” inquit Donna.  “Planae sunt hae viae.  Romae septem colles esse putavi.”

“Illic est mons unus.”  Medicus montem monstravit.  Subito ab montis apice fumus exoriebatur ac simul terra movebat.  Medicus Donnam intuitus est.  Donna Medicum intuita est. Una clamaverunt, “Romae non sumus! Pompeiis!”

  
_ “Romam!” exclamavit Donna.   “Romam,” Accusative of the Local Object, “to Rome.” _

_ “Multos annos urbis  Romae totam potestatem pulchritudinemque oculis meis ipsis videre volui!”   “Romae,” Possessive Genitive, “of Rome.” _

_ “Deinde  Romam, Iulio et Caesare consulibus, eamus!”  “Romam,” Accusative of the Local Object, “to Rome.” _

_ “Hic stamus  Romae antiquae ipsius, in capite mundi,” inquit Medicus.   “Romae,” Locative, “in Rome.” _

_ “Romamne prius  visitavisti?” rogavit Donna.  “Romam,” Accusative of Direct Object, “Rome.” _

_ “Romae septem colles esse putavi.”  “Romae,” Locative, “in Rome.” _

_ Una clamaverunt, “Romae non sumus!  Pompeiis!”  “Romae,” Locative, “in Rome.”  “Pompeiis,” Locative, “in Pompeii.” _

  
**2\. Ablative Case.  Please find, identify, and translate all uses of the ablative in the following passage.**

Per tempus spatiumque peregrinatur Medicus.  Modo solus et cum comite modo.  Hodie est Pompeiis cum sua comite, Donna nomine. Venerunt TARDIS Pompeios, ubi ex TARDIS profecti sunt ut urbem spectent.  Amphorarum mercator Caecilio TARDIS quindecim sestertiis vendit.  “Opus est mihi TARDIS!” clamat Medicus.  “Cum sine TARDIS per tempus spatiumque peregrinari non possim!” Medico Donnaque TARDIS petentibus, Sibyllina vates oculis in manibus pictis nuntiat ceteris vatibus eum hominem cum cista caerulea Pompeios venisse, qui libro tertio decimo praedicatus sit.

 

_Modo solus et cum comite modo. "Cum comite," Ablative of Accompaniment, "With a companion." _

_Hodie est Pompeiis cum  sua  comite, Donna  nomine.   “Cum sua comite,” Ablative of Accompaniment, “With his companion.”  “Nomine,” Ablative of Respect, “by name” or “with respect to her name.”_

_ Venerunt  TARDIS Pompeios, ubi ex TARDIS profecti sunt ut urbem spectent.  “TARDIS,” Ablative of Means, “by TARDIS.” “Ex TARDIS,” Ablative of Place Whence, “From the TARDIS.” _

_ Amphorarum mercator Caecilio TARDIS  quindecim sestertiis vendit.   “Quindecim sestertiis,” Ablative of Definite Price, “For fifteen sesterces.” _

_ “Opus est mihi  TARDIS!” clamat Medicus.   “TARDIS,” Ablative with Verbs of Plenty and Want, “TARDIS.” _

_ “Cum  sine TARDIS per tempus spatiumque peregrinari non possim!”  “sine TARDIS,” Sine takes the ablative, “without the TARDIS.” _

_ Medico Donnaque TARDIS petentibus , Sibyllina vates oculis in manibus pictis nuntiat ceteris vatibus eum hominem cum cista caerulea Pompeios venisse, qui libro tertio decimo praedicatus sit.  "Medico Donnaque TARDIS petentibus," Ablative Absolute, "While the Doctor and Donna were looking for the TARDIS."  _ _ “Oculis … pictis,” Ablative of Means, “with the eyes painted.”  “In manibus,” Ablative of Place Where, “on her hands.” "Cum cista caerulea," Ablative of Accompaniment, "with the blue box."  “Libro tertio decimo,” Ablative of Place Where, “in the thirteenth book.” _

  
**3\. Deponent verbs.  Find, identify, and translate the deponent and semi-deponent verbs in the following passages.**

Olim erat temporis dominus, Medicus nomine, qui cum comite, Donna nomine, peregrinabatur.  Commotione periculoque adeo fruebatur, ut se Romam visitare velle locutum Donnamque TARDIS Pompeios abstulerit. Quia TARDIS intellexit quae Medicus loqueretur et quae vellet nonnumquam non eadem esse.  Dum se Romae esse crediderunt, gavisi sunt.  Sed cum montem unicum viserint, cuius ab apice fumus exoriebatur, veriti sunt.

Evelina erat vates, quae spiritum vaporis pumicei ducens, auspicari poterat.  Res futuras augurata est.  Sed vaticinationis potestati dei pretium poposcerunt, quo gradatim Evelina pumex corpore fieretur.  Cum Caecilii familia Romam consedisset, non diutius erat Evelina vates, et conviviis circensibus cum amicis fruebatur.

Vesuvio erupto et Caeciliis servatis, Medicus Donnaque Lares facti sunt.

 

_“Olim erat temporis dominus, Medicus nomine, qui cum comite, Donna nomine, peregrinabatur.”   Peregrinabatur, 3rd singular, imperfect active indicative, “traveled.” _

_ “Commotione periculoque  adeo fruebatur, ut se Romam visitare velle locutum Donnamque TARDIS Pompeios abstulerit.”   Fruebatur, 3rd singular, imperfect active indicative, “he enjoyed.”  "Locutum," perfect active participle, accusative masculine singular, "having said."_

_ Quia TARDIS intellexit quae Medicus loqueretur et quae vellet nonnumquam non eadem esse. "Loqueretur," 3rd singular, imperfect active subjunctive, "he said." _

_ “Dum Romae esse crediderunt,  gavisi sunt.”  Gavisi sunt, 3rd plural, perfect active indicative, “they were happy.” _

_ “Sed cum montem unicum viserint, cuius ab apice fumus exoriebatur veriti sunt .”  Exoriebatur, 3rd singular, imperfect active indicative, "was rising.”  Veriti sunt, 3rd plural, perfect active indicative, “they were afraid.” _

_ “Pumicis vapore suspirato,  auspicari potuit.”   Auspicari, present active infinite, “to tell the future.” _

_ “Res futuras  augurata est.”   Augurata est, 3rd singular, perfect active indicative, “she predicted.” _

_ “quo gradatim Evelina pumex corpore  fieretur.”  Fieretur, 3rd singular, imperfect active subjunctive, “she was becoming.” _

_ “et conviviis circensibus cum amicis fruebatur.”  Fruebatur, 3rd singular, imperfect active indicative, “she enjoyed.” _

_ Medicus Donnaque Lares  facti sunt.   Facti sunt, 3rd plural, perfect active indicative, “they became / they were made.” _

  
**4\. Means of Expressing Necessity. Please find and translate all the means of expressing necessity in the following passage.**

“Medice,” precata est Donna.  “Te oportet Pompeianos servare! Tu ipse solus omnes servare potes!  Pompeiis sunt viginti milia hominum, qui morientur si non agis!”

“Necesse est mihi nihil facere,” clamavit Medicus.  Vultu feroce tergum Donnae versit et vectem pepulit.  “Hodie me satis fecisse puto.”

“Non satis.  Si populum totum servare non potes, Caecilii familiam serva!  Aliquem serva sicut me servavisti!” Misera vultu, Donna flevit.  Quam Donnam miseriorem neminem invenias, O lector, sed inter Pompeianos.  Donnam flentem visit et suspiravit Medicus.

“Tam pauci sunt Caecilii ut tempus non mutare possint.  Ita vero, licet mihi eis parcere.  Redeamus ad familiam Caecilii servandam!”

  
_ “Te oportet Pompeianos servare!” Oportet, “You must [with connotations of moral obligation] save the Pompeians!” _

_ “Necesse est mihi nihil facere,” Necesse est, “It is necessary for me to do nothing / I must do nothing.” _


End file.
